


Outsider

by lunareaped



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, because who doesn't love that, but i also want ritsu to grow, don't get me wrong i love mao and i love ritsu and i love them together, i sure love it, in which i force ritsu to grow up and stop clinging to mao constantly, so i'm forcing him to be away from mao while being with knights and falling for leo, some serious one sided ritsu/mao on ritsu's side so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunareaped/pseuds/lunareaped
Summary: "Eh? What? I have to spoil you now?" He repeated the words as if trying to register them completely. Ritsu nodded his head while the others just watched the exchange, this was a rather typical exchange too. Leo would do something to bother Ritsu, Ritsu would demand to be spoiled. "Alright! ✰ I'll spoil you, Let's go out Rittsu!" he grabbed Ritsu's arm, pulling him up suddenly and grabbing an umbrella that was by the door since he knew the sun bothered him and pulling him towards the door, Ritsu hardly having time to register what was going on. "We'll be back later guys, I gotta spoil Rittsu, Wahaha ~"
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 11





	Outsider

"I want to go back home, **now** "

All eyes were on him the moment they entered the rather large hotel room. Ritsu was complaining already and all the knights gave him differing looks of emotions. Arashi just covered her face with one hand and smiled, not seeming to be shocked by his complaining. Tsukasa looked vaguely nervous to have his senior already complaining, he had been looking forward to finally traveling away from his family for a bit. Izumi just looked annoyed, but when didn't he? He was probably thinking of some rather choice words to say to the vampire boy, but Leo seemed amused and spoke before Izumi or anyone else had the chance too.

"Wahaha! Come on Rittsu, This is our home for the next few weeks, So you are already home" He hummed, countering the boy's words that he wanted to head back home. That's not at all what he meant and he knew Leo knew that, but he probably just didn't care. Both himself and Leo were carefree but in very different ways. Ritsu groaned as he laid on the suite cases by the door and Arashi came over to try to console him a bit more since it seems Leo's words aren't what he wanted to hear what so ever.

"Come on Ritsu-chan~ We can be your home for the time beings. Knights is like a family, ya know? So don't be so down"

Ritsu grumbled a bit, but trying to deny it and say knights _wasn't_ like a family to him would not only be a lie, it would be very mean. Even if he was already complaining, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt everyone's feelings but saying they weren't like his family. He did care about them all deeply but none of them were with him as long as Mao had been and he already missed him, even if Mao had assured him that they could talk and text whenever Ritsu was awake and not busy. The idea of not being woken up every morning by Mao and instead being woken up by someone like Izumi was _almost_ life-ending to Ritsu. Izumi wasn't anywhere as kind as Mao was when waking him up. He whined a bit more before just flopping directly onto the floor and staring at the ceiling, not caring about the comment from Tsukasa that the floor is dirty and he _really_ shouldn't be laying on it.

Not only did he not want to be here now, But It was also the middle of the day so he was extra tired, especially after walking all the way to the room so a nice nap wouldn't hurt at all. He curled up around his own suite case, a bit of chatter in the background that he ignored. He was used to sleeping around the others when the talked so he wasn't bothered. His thoughts wandered again, curious as to what Mao was doing right now. Probably doing student president work since he was promoted or working with trickstar ... All of that sounded incredibly boring to Ritsu. He was starting to drift easily until a shout startled him

"[Leader]! Don't put dust bunnies on Ritsu's senpai! That's very [dirty]!" 

It was Tsukasa. Scolding Leo. as per usual, but it involved him this time. Ritsu groaned as his eyes fluttered open slowly, seeing the ginger above him, balancing on his toes with his knees to his chest, seeming to make a sort of pyramid on his head out of _dust bunnies_. He didn't really care until one fell past his face and tickled his nose, causing his eyes to close and him to sneeze suddenly, knocking over some of the suite cases which Leo quickly grabbed so they wouldn't fall on to Ritsu. What a mess already, and it was only just beginning, though Leo was laughing pretty hard about the situation. Ritsu wasn't surprised one bit about that

"Ou-samaaaa ... I was trying to nap~ Ughhh ... You interrupted my sleep, So you gotta spoil me now~ Ufufu~♪"

Ritsu sits up now, his legs crisscrossed as he sits up without even using his hands, it almost looked unnatural as he did it. Earning a small jump back from Leo, though not out of startle, only because he didn't want to accidentally bump foreheads with the other now. Ritsu knew that Leo would spoil him, he always does even if he sometimes comments on how spoiled he is. Though something as small as a fizzy drink would tide Ritsu over he also wouldn't pass up the chance to sleep on Leo's lap or possibly have a taste of his blood, though the last option was _highly_ unlikely. He hasn't tasted blood in a while now ...

"Eh? What? I have to spoil you now?" He repeated the words as if trying to register them completely. Ritsu nodded his head while the others just watched the exchange, this was a rather _typical_ exchange too. Leo would do something to bother Ritsu, Ritsu would demand to be spoiled. "Alright! ✰ I'll spoil you, Let's go out Rittsu!" he grabbed Ritsu's arm, pulling him up suddenly and grabbing and umbrella that was by the door since he knew the sun bothered him and pulling him towards the door, Ritsu hardly having time to register what was going on. "We'll be back later guys, I gotta spoil Rittsu, Wahaha ~"

"Wait, Ou-sama this isn't what I meant --" he was cut off when the door opened and he was tugged directly out the door, the door closing automatically behind them, Leo not letting up at all as he pulled ritsu along with him. Ritsu was hardly able to keep up as he kept whining, complaining and trying to tug his arm away from Leo but it seemed the former recluse has rebuilt almost all of his muscle so Ritsu, who almost never bothered to do anything, wasn't getting away from him easily.  
  
"Hurry up Rittsu~ If you don't keep up, you won't be under the umbrella, then the sun is gonna get you and I can't help you then. You'll turn to ashes, _poof_ , there goes Rittsu!" He joked. He knew ritsu didn't just turn to ash like both him and Rei joked from time to time but that doesn't mean he liked the sun. He was frustrated right now to be dragged out so suddenly and he _knew_ Leo had absolutely no idea what they were going to do, where they were going or anything. Leo doesn't plan things ahead to begin with (this trip was planned largely by Izumi) and this was clearly very spontaneous, but the last thing he wanted was to have the sun beating down on him a second time, So he tried to match his pace once they were outside, staying close to him with a very annoyed look on his face as they stayed under the umbrella on a sunny day. Ritsu imagines they are gonna get some weird looks.

"Ou-sama, this is _not_ what I meant! it's waaa~y to sunny ... I just want a fizzy drink" He whined as he practically leaned on Leo, having to walk as he did so because Leo didn't support his weight whatsoever as they did walk. Ritsu didn't know if Leo knew where they were going, or if he was just ... Going where ever. "Ou-sama, where are you even taking me~? You better not get us lost, if you do that I'll bite you, Ufufu~" He nuzzled against the skin of his neck which was warm and nice only to be swatted away softly by Leo as he laughed

"Cafe! I want some Coffee and we can get you a fizzy drink there, _then_ we can go look around. Mikejimama took me around the world before and it was great, So I'm gonna do the same with you so you stop complaining to go back home! ✰" He was very serious about this and Ritsu only realized it when Leo looked at him with that sparkle in his eye he only gets when he is set on an idea. Ritsu groaned a bit, he wasn't excited about the idea but if he was getting a fizzy drink then he can at least walk with him to the cafe but beyond that, he was gonna make Leo work to get him around.

"Ughh~ I don't need that, I just wanna see Maa-kun" He whined now, mentioning the _real_ reason he wanted to go home which made Leo think for a second, Who was "Maa-kun" again ...? Oh yea, Isara Mao, the Trickstar guy. He was close to Ritsu so it made sense if he wanted to see him. It seems Leo didn't care too deeply about that complaining though, Instead wrapping his arm around Ritsu's arm to make sure he didn't try to escape when he wasn't looking. Ritsu just groaned again.

"If you keep groaning like that, you're gonna hurt your throat Rittsu, Then you won't be able to sing at all~ What would knights do without you?! We need our Rittsu, So no more groaning! King's orders!"

King's orders he says but that was just more so his way of getting what he wants, at least Rittsu will listen for now. They'll just have to walk for a while until they find the nearest cafe since that's where Leo wanted to go first, which Ritsu was not at all eager about. He was tired enough as is but getting a fizzy drink will at least help with his exhaustion ... So he'll follow along with him, hoping that the "cafe" Leo is searching for is close.


End file.
